The Perfect Nightmare
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: This was a challenge idea from kvdsouza. A fan of TVD and TO wakes up as Hayley Marshall and has all her memories intact. She has Hayley's memories as well and knows about everything that happens on the TV shows until now. With a determination of sorts, she resolves to change the events of the the two shows and to get Klaus to fall in love with her. How will she do it?
1. Chapter 1-The Marshalls

A/N: This is a challenge given to me by kvdsouza. Happy birthday, hon!

If any of you want to know the details of this challenge or want to send similar challenges or ideas then feel free to PM me.

* * *

"Hayley, wake up!" I heard a voice yelling at me. It was a male voice which was weird since…

"Can it, you Chupacabra!" I yelled back even louder. God knew what a guy was doing in a girl's dorm room.

"Chupacabra?" I could hear laughter and…..

I immediately sat up, hearing a lot more male voices than just one. Whoa, had Rache brought home more than just one guy this time?

"Is that the best you can do Hayles?" Another voice chuckled.

Rubbing my eyes and feeling annoyed at being woken up so early, I grumbled, "Rache, could you tell your boyfriends that my name isn't Hayley or Hayles or whatever?"

"Who's Rache?" A third voice asked and I raised my eyebrow. Was Racheal having a foursome in there?

"The girl you're banging, dude," I mumbled with a sigh as I looked around. After a few minutes of analysing my surroundings, I blinked my eyes a few times. Alright, so either I was as high as a kite or…

"Where am I?" I asked opening the door to reveal three extremely gorgeous, well-built and very handsome guys.

"The girl I'm banging?" One of them snorted, "Yeah, I wish I was doing that instead of trying to wake you up."

"I think she's high," Another guy whispered to the group and I could feel the colour spreading across my cheeks.

"Hayles, could you atleast go brush your teeth? You stink!" The third one said with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Alright, pushover," I muttered, "I would if I knew where the bathroom was…and my name isn't Hayley."

"I guess you were right, she is high," he agreed.

"Go away," I grumbled as I stumbled over to the bathroom and came out after brushing my teeth, "So why have you kidnapped me?"

"Like we would want that kind of torture," the first one said. I named him Sarcastic Sam.

"What did you snort cocaine or something?" the second one asked. I decided to call him Drug Addict Andrew.

"When was the last time you took a decent shower?" the third guy twitched his nose. This one was Hygienic Howard.

"Are you guys allergic to giving straight answers or something?" I exclaimed and had all their attentions.

"You mean you don't recognise us?" Andrew asked, looking a little confused.

"No, never seen you guys before in my life," I replied.

"What about out names? Do you remember our names?" Howard asked.

"N-o-o-o-o," I said it out loud and slowly for his benefit.

"Looks like she has memory loss," Sam said, walking towards me and putting his hand out, "My name is Sam Marshall by the way and these two are Andrew Marshall and Howard Marshall."

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop at the fact that I had guessed the names of all these guys correctly. It was so….shocking that it wasn't even funny.

"And you are Hayley Marshall," Andrew said. My head snapped up as I heard that name.

_Hayley Marshall? Hayley Marshal….Hayley Marsh…Hayley….wait a sec, Hayley Marshall!_

"As in _the _Hayley Marshall?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Umm, yeah," Sam replied, "You are our little sister."

But my mind was still in shock. Maybe I was imagining things because it was more than possible that I could be dreaming about three hot guys but I couldn't possibly be dreaming of them being my brothers.

"Why are you guys not wearing….much?" I asked as I realised that they were just wearing their bare minimums. If I had been Rache, I would've jumped them already.

Sam looked back at Andrew and Howard and I guess it was pretty obvious by their expressions that they weren't going to say a word.

"That's cause we are werewolves," Sam said and that was when I was flooded with memories. About how they'd each killed someone, not directly, but that didn't matter much according to the curse. I also remembered my mom and dad dying in an attempt to save our lives. It was like I was remembering things, bits and pieces, but these memories were certainly not my own.

Had I really somehow gotten into the body of Hayley Marshall? The girl who had been a part of the TV shows Vampire Diaries and then The Originals. Could those shows actually be real?

Well there couldn't be any other logical explanation for this so the only one that I would be going with for now was that I had somehow switched bodies with Hayley and had therefore stepped into a universe where these two TV shows were real.

Keeping that in mind, I suddenly turned back and asked, "Am I a werewolf too?"

All three of the guys, Hayley's brothers, looked relieved that I seemed to be taking the news so well.

"No not yet," Andrew said, "and let's keep it that way."

"Yeah, let's hope it never comes to that," Howard said affectionately and I smiled.

_Yeah, lets Hope._


	2. Chapter 2-The Future

A/N: I'm just so overwhelmed with the amount of response this story has gotten. Thank you so much for all those exciting reviews and I have to admit that this story has the best beginning out of all of my previous stories.

* * *

"Hey, buzz off you bastards! Give the girl some room to change," I said, trying not to touch the three hot guys who were in the same room as me. I was sure that if I touched them, I wouldn't be able to let go.

Andrew and Howard both dutifully got out of my room but Sam didn't even budge. _Of course _he didn't!

Sam snorted, "I don't think it makes a difference, sis," he continued as he nudged me, "You're one of us."

"Haha, funny," I said with an overly sweet smile, "Do you ever use that line on the girls you hit on?"

"No, actually," Sam replied snarkily, "cause unlike you, they actually act like girls."

"Well, then I'm glad to be one of you guys," I said with a genuine smile on my face.

Now Sam had his back to me when I said it but I could clearly see the proud look in his eyes and the smile that he was trying to hold back when he turned to face me.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Sam asked his expressions unreadable, and I felt a lump in my throat and nervous fluttering around in my stomach. But before it could get out of hand I saw a smile creeping up on his face.

"_Your sister_ is having a hard time not trying to choke you or stab you with a knife while you're in her room," I replied, gritting my teeth.

"So I'm finally getting on your nerves, huh?" Sam grinned happily.

I glared at Sam and sighed as I said, "You were onto them since the moment I first woke up." I shut my mouth before I could say _'here' _at the end of that sentence and sat down on the bed.

Feeling the bed moving slightly, I looked up to see Sam sitting next to me and shifted to make some space for him. "So is your memory loss gone now?" He asked me softly.

I nodded my head with a sigh, looking at him. Hayley Marshall. This was one really troubled character whose really complicated storyline I had to live through. But maybe I could change things around? Maybe I could save all these people! After all, I knew all about the future of these two TV shows. It was what I spent most of my time watching.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Sam asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I was startled from my thoughts as I looked at the sincerity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I tried to put up a façade, I don't know why-I knew that it would never work.

"You aren't acting like yourself. This isn't you, Hayles. I'm actually starting to like you," Sam turned his lips up at the joke in the end.

My heart fluttered at that. _He likes me! _Maybe me and him had a shot….

No! He was Hayley's brother and even though I wasn't her, I was still in her body. But he was still so hot and I couldn't stop drooling over his shirtless self.

"You mean you didn't like me before?" I asked, surprising him.

_That's it. Distraction is the best strategy right now. Change the subject, turn the attention towards him and he'll forget all about you acting weird._

It wasn't the best strategy of all of them but it was the best that I could think of.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that you and I have never really been close," Sam started to explain, "You've always been the really touchy-feely kind of person and I'm not particularly comfortable with expressing my feelings quite as freely."

"Yeah, I get it. You're a more sarcastic commenting and snickering behind the back kinda guy," I nodded my head understandingly and saw Sam agreeing with me and relaxing a little with a sigh of relief, "That's my forte too."

"That's the thing. It's not," Sam replied, slightly frustrated, "I mean we've always been so different, and you were always so close to Andrew and Howard that you barely even talked or hell, even looked at me."

As Sam explained it all to me, I felt bad for him. Sam was a great person and I had immediately liked him waaay more than whiny Howard or hyperventilating Andrew. But the fact that Hayley didn't, even though he was her brother, proved to me that Hayley and I couldn't be more different. In fact now that I thought about it, Hayley seemed kind of like a bitch. Sam still seemed to care about her though.

"Well, I don't know why. You're awesome and I like you more than those two," I said pointing outside.

"I like you too," Sam said, "and I can tell that you are hiding something from me. What aren't you telling me?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I replied looking down at my feet.

"Hey, you're talking to a guy who transforms into a badass wolf every full moon night-try me," he said.

"Alright," I decided to tell Sam the truth because I knew that if I wanted to change the future of these shows, then I'd have to get some help. I couldn't do it all alone. "But first tell me-", I paused, finally looking up as I said….

"What's the date today?"


	3. Chapter 3-Mystic Falls

"Mystic Falls? I've never heard of it," Sam said, looking at me unsurely. Ever since I had told him about who I really was, Sam had seemed unsettled and tense. I didn't blame him though because that was exactly how I felt.

"That's why you're still alive," I replied. Given the fact that it was a place that attracted mostly vampires, I wasn't surprised that the werewolves hadn't heard about it yet. From what Sam had told me so far, I had figured that other than the body switch, there had also been time travel involved since I had come back in time.

I was pretty sure that if I went to Mystic Falls now, I would find it exactly as it had been during the beginning of Season 1 of the show, after Elena's parents had died but before the supernatural outburst. This gave me an idea, a small amount of hope, that maybe if I went there right now I could stop things from getting too bad or maybe getting bad at all.

Apparently, though, Sam didn't agree with me. "You're just a human," he said, "and once they get a hold of you, who knows what they'll do to you!"

I on the other hand, decided to be a little more optimistic than him. I had watched the show a thousand times and had even re-watched a couple of episodes of The Originals so even though I didn't have supernatural powers like these guys, I had something much more important-knowledge. If I used my knowledge correctly, I could give all of them what they wanted.

Driving into the tiny town of Mystic Falls felt like the biggest déjà vu of my entire life. I was driving into a town that I hadn't known had existed until a few hours ago, but had always secretly wished that it did. I knew everything that would happen in Mystic Falls for the next 5-6 years and I was actually excited about it.

As I was jumping up and down in my seat, I suddenly pressed the brake and came to a screeching halt when I saw something or someone speeding past me. _No way!_

I was pretty sure that I had seen a familiar figure running past me just now and I could almost swear that it had been Klaus. But wasn't it too early in the plot for him to even know about Elena yet? What had Klaus been doing running around in Mystic Falls?

The only reason that he would've been here was if he'd thought that Katherine was nearby and as far as I was concerned, although she was nowhere near the tomb, she was definitely in Mystic Falls.

As I parked the car near the Mystic Grill, hungry as hell, I wondered if Klaus would keep on visiting this town until he found who he was looking for….and what he was looking for. I suddenly remembered the moonstone plotline from a few seasons ago. Was Klaus maybe searching for that? Had Katherine reached out to him and told him that it was here somewhere?

Thinking along those lines, I knew that Klaus would stop at nothing to get that moonstone and everything that he needed in order to complete the ritual to activate his werewolf gene. With that, I also had another thought….what if I helped him with it?

I sat at on the nearest table to the door and looked around awkwardly. I wasn't usually a shy person but there was just something about living in an actual TV show that seemed sort of scary. My eyes suddenly fell on the exact person that I had been searching for. _Jackpot!_

"Have you perhaps seen my brother?" His voice was smooth with just the right proportion of politeness and kindness.

"Well, if you could maybe tell me how he looked…," the bartender said, cheeks tinted with red, as she looked at the handsome man leaning towards her.

He brushed his brown hair away with a serious expression on his face, his jaw line hardening and his shoulders tensing as he looked the girl straight in her eyes. "He had blonde hair, acted like a maniac, was about this tall and was wearing bloody clothes?"

He made a gesture to show the approximate height to the girl who only shook her head in response, "No, I'm sorry." She looked genuinely disappointed but the man even more so.

But he gave her a charming smile in response, which definitely made both the bartender and I swoon, "Thank you for your help." He sounded sincere and I knew that he meant it.

Just as he made his way to the door, I joined him, trying to cool down my already frazzled nerves, "You should've tried asking me that. Hell, you would've had a better chance if you'd have asked my car than this bartender."

"So you know where my brother is?" He turned around to face me and stopped walking.

I grimaced, "Yeah, had the good fortune to see him speeding past my car and almost giving me a mini heart attack.

"When and where was this," the guy suddenly had his serious demeanour on again.

"Well, it just happened like a few minutes ago, near the entrance to Mystic Falls," I told him sincerely and saw his eyes going near my neck. I knew what he was checking for and I also knew that he wasn't going to find it.

"If he was speeding past your car, how did you see him and how did you know that it was him?" I saw a hint of suspicion cross his face and realised that he would eventually find out the truth. It would just be better to tell him now.

"I know what I saw because I knew what to look for," I said with a shrug but my heart was just beating so hard that I was barely managing to hold myself together.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the last hints of warmth gone from his face.

"I know what you and your brother are….and I also know who you are and what you are both looking for," I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

That was the last thing I remembered before Elijah wrapped a hand around my waist and unknowingly kidnapped me.


	4. Chapter 4-The Brothers

"I'm hungry," I stated for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour. Both Elijah and Klaus were pacing across the room and looked over at me when I spoke. Elijah simply sighed and continued with his pacing while Klaus suddenly stopped.

He sped towards me and in seconds he held me against the wall, gripping my neck. "If you don't shut up, I will kill you!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Brother," Elijah said, putting a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus looked over at his brother before hesitantly letting go of me.

I coughed a little, regaining my balance and trying to breathe normally. "Why don't you two believe me?" I asked them, holding my neck which still hurt.

"You really think that we'll believe you if you tell us some lie about our lives being a TV show?" Klaus almost growled angrily.

"Can you prove to us that you are telling the truth?" Elijah asked.

I nodded my head. "But I don't think you really want me to prove it," I said, looking Klaus straight in the eyes because I knew things about him that even he didn't know about himself. Things that he wouldn't want anybody else to know. I knew a couple of things about Elijah too, but they he didn't really have many secrets.

I saw Klaus shifting uncomfortably but when he spoke, there was only confidence, "Well, you are wrong, so prove it."

I nodded my head again, deciding to start off small and bring out the big guns only if I had to. "You guys are here because you want to find the moonstone."

I saw that this made them both turn their heads a little bit. "You said that you also knew why we needed it," Elijah added.

I did. "Well Klaus wants it to activate his werewolf side and you, Elijah, want it to kill Klaus."

Both the Mikaelsons looked at each other and then looked away. Apparently, they had forgotten their hatred for each other momentarily, and so had I. I remembered how much Elijah had hated Klaus because he'd thought that Klaus had killed their parents and it wasn't like Klaus was going to correct him anytime soon either.

But it was so easy to forget how much they hated each other when every episode of 'The Originals' made me see how much they really loved each other.

"Oh and by the way, Elijah, Klaus hasn't killed off your family," I quickly explained before Klaus could try and stop me, "He's daggered them all and kept them in coffins in a storage house somewhere in Chicago."

Klaus' eyes flashed angrily at me and I stepped back, ready to feel his sharp teeth on my neck. In that moment, I wished that I'd listened to Sam and stayed with him, or at least called for backup. But who was I even supposed to call for backup?

Even though I'd only known Andrew, Howard and Sam for a couple of hours, I really hadn't wanted to get them involved in this huge mess. So since they were the only people I knew around here, my potential backup, my only backup, was gone.

But before Klaus could get to me, Elijah stood in between us both, defending me. "Is that true, brother?" He questioned.

Klaus merely nodded his head and said, "I was going to take the dagger out when the time was right."

"And when will it be right, Niklaus?" Elijah finally asked him and if there was one question that Klaus couldn't really answer….

"Elijah's right, Klaus," I tried to help out, "The earlier you take the dagger out, the easier it'll be to handle them and the more time you take, the more they'll hate you. Trust me on this."

"I still do not believe you," Klaus spoke directly to me, "But I'm not going anywhere until I get the moonstone."

Elijah opened his mouth to try and persuade his brother, no doubt about it, even though we both knew that it'd be pointless to even try. Klaus was a stubborn bastard, and the only reason for me to help him was to save as many people's lives as I could.

I also knew that although Klaus liked to act like he was a big bad, he really was a good person by heart and at the end of the day that was what mattered.

"I know where the moonstone is."


	5. Chapter 5-The Moonstone

Elijah and Klaus sat back in their car, waiting as Sherry climbed up the stairs to go get the moonstone. Klaus had insisted that he should go get it in the way that he knew best, but the human hadn't really told them the confirmed location of the moonstone. All she had told them was that the people in this house might know where it is, but she had made them both stay in the car despite Klaus' complaints, and promised that she'd be back with the moonstone.

Klaus would've just snapped her neck and gotten over with it, since she would've been of no use to him anymore. Unfortunately, though, his loyal brother immediately agreed with her and more for Klaus' benefit than his own made her promise to be back with what they wanted. So she had promised, and now they waited.

When she reached the entrance to the huge mansion, she rang the doorbell, and both the brothers leaned forward to hear the conversation.

The door opened to reveal a teenager with short, spiky black hair and he threw a careless glance over at Sherry. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry but my dad will be out in a second." The guy said not even glancing at her as he started to go back inside the house.

"Elijah, I don't think this is going to work. That boy does not know her," Klaus said pointing towards the boy, "Maybe I should intervene, and try to make him listen to me."

Just as Klaus started to step out of the car, was in the process of opening his door, he felt a hand stopping him. "No, let her try, Niklaus. If she does not succeed and is in need of our help, then she will call for us," Elijah explained.

Klaus groaned and sat back in properly, turning around to listen to the conversation that was taking place just like his brother.

"Oh come on," Sherry put her hands up in exasperation, "Don't tell me you don't remember me."

That was when the guy looked up at her and before she knew it, the guy was leaning against the doorway, giving her a side smile. "Well, I sure would like to. Although I don't really think I'd forget a pretty face like yours."

Sherry feigned an expression of anger as she said, "We made out back in summer camp."

"Oh! Yeah, now I remember you. Hollie, right?" The guy tried to quickly cover up his mistake, and failed.

"It's Hayley," Sherry said, rolling her eyes, "you jerk."

Back in the car, Elijah had an amused expression on his face as he admitted, "I like her." Even Klaus had to admit that she had been smooth.

Just then, Mr Lockwood appeared at the door, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dad. I'll take this one," Tyler said, winking at Sherry as he ushered her inside.

This left Klaus and Elijah outside, in the car, in still silence.

"You have to let our siblings out as soon as you get the moonstone, Klaus," Elijah said, breaking the silence.

"I will," Klaus agreed, "When we manage to find the moonstone."

"We will find it very quickly with Sherry's help," Elijah confidently replied.

"And you are sure that this girl is not lying to us or trying to play games with us?" Klaus asked him.

Elijah shook his head, "She knows better, and I believe that this girl is telling us the truth."

"And why do you think that, Elijah?" Klaus questioned.

"Because this girl just got you your moonstone," Sherry interrupted, getting into the car. She opened her hand to show both the Mikaelsons the moonstone. But she closed her palm before Klaus could grab it from her, "So do you believe me now?"


	6. Chapter 6-To Chicago (NEW PART ADDED!)

Klaus walked towards his brother's room with a purpose in mind. Elijah had been hounding him continuously these past few days to un-dagger their sibling and take him to them. So Klaus had decided to quiet his brother down. He stopped playing with the dagger in his hand and hid it in his pocket. After he had taken care of Elijah, he would get rid of the girl too.

As he turned the corner leading to Elijah's room, he stopped in his tracks. He hadn't been expecting the girl, Sherry, or supposedly Hayley, to be standing outside Elijah's room. Klaus was standing next to her with an amused expression on his face just a second later.

"What are you doing?" Sherry almost jumped out of her skin as she looked at Klaus, surprised.

"Oh...I was just-" Her mouth ran dry when she turned to see Elijah doing push-ups in his room. She quickly turned back to Klaus, who seemed to know exactly what she'd been doing.

He leaned against the wall, curious to know her answer. What was she doing there, standing in front of the door while Elijah was doing his work-out?

"You know what I was doing, alright!" Sherry almost hissed, admitting defeat.

"Niklaus," Both heads turned towards the room as Elijah called out to his brother, "Are you finally going to take me to the place where our brothers and sister lay daggered in coffins?"

"And he doesn't mean you taking him there after you dagger him too," Sherry added. Klaus glared at her, wishing that he had gotten rid of her first. "I've watched the show, remember."

Klaus shuddered as he suddenly remembered. He wished that he could've forgotten. Seeing Elijah's shoulders tense, he knew that his plan wasn't going to work. His brother had been warned by the stupid girl who somehow knew things about him that nobody else did. Unfortunately, this meant that he would now actually have to take his brother to Chicago, un-daggered.

He stormed off, angrily mumbling to himself about how he was going to get rid of both Elijah and the annoying girl.

Elijah turned to Sherry, acknowledging her presence now that Klaus had left. "I'm sorry about my brother. Niklaus is quite-" He tried to find the right words to describe his brother, and failed.

"It's okay," she reassured, "I know how he can be. You don't have to keep apologising on his behalf. He should learn to own up to his mistakes."

Sherry instantly regretted the words that she'd said as Elijah spent the next few minutes staring at her silently. Was this the end then? Was she going to die now?

She knew that Elijah was a lot of things. He was kind and noble and wise, sure, but he was also overprotective and sensitive when it came to his siblings. He'd spent most of his life cleaning up Klaus' messes and even a few of Rebekah's and the rest of his siblings' until he just couldn't anymore.

So she knew that one wrong step, one wrong move or a word or anything at all that Elijah deemed as even slightly threatening coming from her, could mean the end of her life for her.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked, cautiously risking a glance at him.

"No," he spoke softly, "you did not say anything wrong."

They both knew how petty and childish Klaus could be, and the fact that this caused him to become more ruthless was what made him even more dangerous.

"Why were you standing outside my room?" He asked and Sherry suddenly froze. He was a vampire, the original vampire, and she'd been standing right outside his room swooning over him.

She'd been walking through the corridor and the door to his room had been slightly open. So as she'd walked across it, she'd gotten a glimpse of Elijah not wearing a suit and that had been it really.

He looked about a hundred times hotter wearing a casual outfit than he did when he wore a suit. She didn't know why the TV show hadn't shown this part of him but she like it. A lot.

"I was wondering why you weren't wearing your suit," she said the first thing to come to her mind. Images of a shirtless Elijah popped into her mind and her mouth suddenly went dry. No.

"Why would I wear a suit while I-" He stopped mid-sentence and tilted his head. "We have company."

I looked around in confusion, my heart feeling like it had popped out of my chest when I saw who had arrived in the house.

This was definitely an unexpected visit.

* * *

A/N: This was an incredibly short chapter so instead of uploading a new chapter this time, I just decided to make this one longer. Also to tell the truth, the reason I ended this chapter over here isn't because it's a cliffhanger or anything but because I have no clue who this 'unexpected visitor' is. Any thoughts on who it is? Also updates will be every Saturday from now on.


End file.
